A Nostalgic Insight
by xtsukki
Summary: Childhood AU, in which Katsura Kotorou looks back at his past memories fondly on an evening weekend whilst Gintoki just so happens to be there with him. [ For GinZuraweek 2015, Day 1]


Title: **A Nostalgic Insight** (Oneshot)

 **Summary:** _(Childhood AU/ Looking back to the past of Sakata Gintoki and Katsura Kotarou) / Katsura Kotorou looks back at his past memories fondly on an evening weekend whilst Gintoki just so happens to be there with him._

* * *

It was a peaceful evening Sunday at Kabuki district. Nothing greatly astonishing was happening and yet Katsura was smiling as he observed his surroundings. This peaceful atmosphere seemed almost nostalgic to him, he breathed in the pleasant air.

Since he told Elizabeth to wait for him inside, whilst he checked the area they would search tomorrow, he came to a realisation on how lonely he was. After checking the area he halted by the river bridge and gazed at the river thinking back to those solitary days he experienced as a child.

Leaning on the bridge he stared over at the river's horizon before him. _'How amusing.'_ he ponders slowly withdrawing from reality.

* * *

"Gin-chan, see you later!" Kagura waves her hands frantically.

"Let's go Kagura-chan." Shinpachi worriedly tells her to calm down. "Gin-san, we'll leave you to it, then!" He shouts over, sighing at both Kagura and Sadaharu's antics.

Gintoki watches them leave and waves his hands back at Kagura. He softly smiles at Shinpachi who seems to have had trouble calming Kagura down.

Gintoki chuckles a little, in all honesty he would've went with them like the usual. But seeing as he wasn't feeling to go anywhere in the evening, he opted to wait for them at home and just read his shounen JUMP like the usual. Just as he was about to turn round and go back to the sofa, his eyes looks up at the evening sky.

* * *

"Zura." child Gintoki whines.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura." Katsura retorts dismissing Gintoki's endless name calling. "Honestly, how many times am I going to tell you otherwise." he mumbles retying his hair back to a ponytail.

Considering the two where supposed to work together with Takasugi and some other kid from the dojo on their weekly sword practice, nothing was going as planned. Takasugi and the other kid left for lunch early than usual and Gintoki was sitting down not practicing in the least. As for Katsura, well, he was done with the practice but wanted to carry on for awhile.

Gintoki stood up after a long while and picks up the bamboo stick off the floor. Katsura flashes his eyes at Gintoki's sudden movement. ' _Is he going to ask for a match?'_ Katsura steps back a little and eyes at him suspiciously.

Gintoki starts swinging the bamboo stick around. "Hey, Zura...I'm bored." He repeats pointing the bamboo stick up to the ceiling with his palms.

Katsura's gaze followed the bamboo stick and sighs. "Why don't you go off and play with Takasugi?" he says rather meanly, knowing his sudden harsh tone he glances at Gintoki uneasily.

Gintoki throws the bamboo stick up in the air and catches it midair before he places back to the side. Whilst Katsura was wiping himself with a cloth an idea pops in to his mind. Smirking he steps behind Katsura and sneakily pulls the hairband off, releasing Katsura's hair.

"H-hey." Katsura turns around his long hair flowing in an alluring way that captures Gintoki's interest for a slight moment.

"You look better this way." he declares quite casually.

Katsura taken aback stands there gaping. "W-what?" he stutters not knowing how to react after his comment.

Gradually Gintoki realises what he says as a flush creeps on to his face. Unknowingly he starts to become embarrassed and wonders why he said that. For a brief period of time the two stand there in silent.

Either way, Gintoki low-key acknowledged deep down that Katsura looked better with his hair down. ' _A bit like Sensei.'_

"-Hey, how long are guys going to stay in the dojo?" one of the students asks barging in to the dojo.

The sudden disruption startles the two, causing Gintoki to drop the hair band on to the floor.

"You do know lunch has already started?" the student comments searching for something he forgot to bring with him.

Katsura picks up the hairband whilst Gintoki nonchalantly walks out the dojo picking up his nose as well as rubbing his stomach. He really did felt hungry now.

The student frowns at the two and wonders _'what happened to them?'_ scratching his head in confusion, he runs after Gintoki.

Katsura places his hands on top of his bangs when he reties it. Contemplating on what occurred he starts to blush. Taking a deep breath in and out, he calms his heartbeat before following the other two to the dining room.

* * *

Gintoki strolls around through the streets of Kabuki districts mindlessly.

"So much for staying inside." Gintoki mutters sarcastically. Rejecting the idea of going to pachinko since he really wasn't feeling it today, he walks further in to the district near the river until he sees a familiar silhouette.

"Zura?"

And there he was, leaning by the bridge staring deeply in to the horizon.

Gintoki appears next to him. Katsura closes his eyes when he feels another presence besides him, knowing who it was breathes in relief. The sunset shines above them, and the two share the quiet moment in silence knowing somehow that they were reminiscing of their childhood. The days that replicated the present day, today with how peaceful it has became. Nostalgic indeed.

* * *

A.N: For the Ginzura week.

05/12/2015


End file.
